The Righteously Fucked
The Righteously Fucked is a trafficking mission in Mafia III. Overview Nicki needs your help getting the Burke family moonshine racket up and running again. This is a repeatable side mission used to bring Burke's rackets up to full earn. It involves going to Bayou Fantom and stealing trucks loaded with moonshine to bring back for the Burkes to sell. Each truck delivered raises the racket's earn by $20,000. :Gameplay Note: There is a bug which can permanently render this mission incompletable. See notes section below for details. Narrative The Righteously Fucked Lincoln and Nicki talk about old times and her brother Danny, and she asks him if he went quick. Lincoln tells her that no good can come from going down this road, but Nicki insists, and he tells her that Danny was shot in the head and seemed to go quick. As Lincoln is leaving she suggests that he deal with any of Barbieri's men who might still be hanging around the neighborhood. Denny McGill When Lincoln returns with the first shipment of moonshine, Nicki mentions running into Denny McGill, a name Lincoln hasn't heard in years. Denny is married with four kids, and the oldest, Rachel, is six. Nicki comments that for her to have kids there would have to be some kind of ransom involved. She then says that people like Denny are always asking her when she's gonna settle down and have a family. This makes her feel like there's something wrong with her, but Lincoln reassures her that she's doing fine. While he senses that there is more she would like to tell him, Lincoln doesn't press the issue further. Instead, he tells her not to worry about what other people think. Darlene When Lincoln returns he and Nicki begin to talk of her father. She tells Lincoln that her old man is very pleased with him, but her father's feelings toward her are not as good. She admits to Lincoln that she's in love with a woman named Darlene, and her father doesn't approve. When she was young she thought her dad hung the moon and was everything to her, but one day he looked at her like he knew, which broke her heart. Lincoln tells Nicki that if she ever turns her back on her father, just make sure she can live with it. Notes *During the first two moonshine runs, after dropping off the truck the mission will update, instructing the player to return to Nicki. If the player reloads the game for any reason at this point, the mission may not update properly after speaking with her. The menu will continue to show the objective "Talk to Nicki" with a check mark next to it, despite the conversation having already taken place. Reloading the game again at this point will remove the mission from the menu altogether. The player will not be able to complete trafficking missions for any other rackets assigned to Thomas Burke, nor will they be able to bring them up to their full earn amount. Category:Mafia III Category:Missions in Mafia III Category:Gameplay